A retail store may sell various merchandise. Different stores, and different departments in stores, have different merchandise display needs. For example, a store selling cosmetics may have different merchandise display needs compared to a store selling candy. In addition, certain types of merchandise are seasonal. Seasonal merchandise is replaced periodically with new merchandise that have different sizes and shapes. Thus, even for a same store, e.g., a cosmetic retail store, the display needs may constantly change.
The embodiments of the invention disclosed herein are directed to a universal merchandise display system, or it can also be understood as a universal merchandising system (“system”). The system is customizable for different display needs for various merchandise, accommodating different shapes, sizes, heights, products, visual effects, etc., of the merchandise.